


Conversations in the kitchen

by Catharina2003



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Tim Drake's Missing Spleen, bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: After a mission went sideways, Jason grudgingly takes care of Tim.Tim should not be in close proximity to people before he has had his coffee. Lord knows what he might spill.T.W. (some cursing)
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 328





	Conversations in the kitchen

It all started with a supposedly harmless mission

Tim had gone with Jason on an illegal weapons trading bust. The plan had been simple. Go in, scare the dealers, steal the weapons, deliver them to Gordon. However, these dealers had actually had the guts to start shooting, and Red Robin ended up getting shot. It wasn't a lethal shot, Red Robin had even continued fighting after feeling the pain, but it still needed attending. Not that Tim actually was going to do that. 

So, after they had beat down the goons, and they had delivered the weapons to the GCPD precinct, Tim started swaying on one of the rooftops. It hadn't taken Jason long to realize what the problem was, so he used one of his tranquilizer darts, and injected it in his brothers arm. Then he had quickly taken the boy to his closest safe house, and he'd started treating the wound. 

Naturally, he was cursing the whole time.

When he was done, he checked Tim's fridge for food, he'd already opened it by the time he realized where he was. His eyes confirmed it, the coffee-addicted idiot indeed had nothing in his fridge that didn't contain caffeine.

After throwing a quick look at Tim, to confirm the boy was still sleeping, Jason headed out.

Still muttering curse words under his breath, Jason arrived at the closest store. 'That f*cking idiot can't even take care of himself. Seriously, did he just plan on continuing patrolling the entire night with a godd*mn bullet wound in his leg? Seriously, that kid needs a f*cking intervention. Why did that f*cking *ssh*le of a Bruce f*cking Wayne not get him to take care of himself? What?'

'You 'right?' The cashier asked, as he put all the food he had selected on the counter. 

'Yeah, it's just that my younger brother isn't all that good at taking care of himself...' Jason sighed. 'The guy's nineteen and still doesn't have any food that doesn't contain caffeine in his apartment.'

'Good luck then.' The woman laughed before listing the price. 

Jason used Tim's back pass to use contactless payment, honestly, the fact that Tim used such a high daily limit for it would be concerning if the boy didn't earn 12 times that amount a day.

And it was useful, as Jason did not have an income at the moment. 

He grabbed the bags, now filled with food and headed back to the apartment, where he found out that if he wanted to prepare some food, he would first have to dust off the entire stove, as it seemed like Tim hadn't touched it since he bought the apartment 4 years ago.

Jason once again sighed, but after about ten minutes, the stove was usable again.

Three minutes later, the smell of food started to fill the apartment. 

Five minutes later, the smell had grown enough to wake Tim up as well. The boy seemed confused at first, until he remembered what had happened.

'Well, look who's awake? If it isn't the boy that forgot to mention that he'd gotten shot.' Jason said, in a mocking tone.

'Sorry?' Tim said, suppressing a yawn. He immediately afterwards stood up, on the leg Jason had tended to not even an hour ago, and started making coffee. 

'Please don't stand on that leg until it has healed...' Jason groaned.

Tim rolled his eyes but obliged anyways, as he lifted the leg and then started to hopscotch to the other side of the apartment and grabbed some antibiotics. 

'I already cleaned the wound.' 

'I'm sure you did, but I don't want doctor Thompkins getting angry at me because "I'm acting as if I still have all my organs." ' That last part was said in an impressive duplication of Leslie's actual voice.

But...

'You don't have all your organs?' Jason said.

Tim cursed. Until today, Jason hadn't even know that Tim cursed. Ever. 'Forget I said that.'

'I will not. You don't have all your organs?'

'Note to self:' Tim sighed. 'don't hold a conversation until you've had coffee.'

'Don't go ignoring me. What do you mean, you don't have all your organs?'

Tim hopscotched to the other side of the apartment again and drank the entire pot of coffee, that undoubtedly was still very hot, in one go. 

'Well?' Jason demanded.

'Fine, fine.' Tim looked at him. 'But don't you dare tell anyone else.'

'Sure, whatever.' Not that he was planning on honoring that promise.

'I kinda lost my spleen three years ago...' 

'You lost your spleen.' Jason asked, deadpan. 'How, did you forget it somewhere?'

'You should probably keep an eye on the stove.' Tim remarked, causing Jason to curse as he looked around.

Luckily, none of the food had burned yet. However, the food was almost done, so Jason started grabbing some plates. 'Good point, but please answer the question. How exactly did you manage to lose your spleen?'

'You're not going to let this go, are you?'

'Astute observation.' Jason said sarcastically as he started dividing the food among the two plates.

'Fine.' Tim grumbled as he sat down on one of the chairs next to the table. 'I lost it when I was trying to prove Bruce was still alive. The Council of Spiders stabbed me, and while I survived, my spleen didn't.'

Jason had a light suspicion that Tim wasn't telling him everything. Or more accurately, he knew it for sure.

'What aren't you telling me?' He questioned, as he placed the food in front of Tim.

For a moment, it looked as if the boy was considering whether he could make it out of his apartment before Jason stopped him. Jason just raised his eyebrows as he grabbed cutlery for the two of them.

The two middle brothers had a staring contest for a few minutes, until finally Tim caved.

'Fine, nobody believed me, not you, not Dick, not even anyone of my friends...' He waited for a second. 'But Ra's did. We struck a deal. He was to help me, and I would help him. When I faced the council of spiders, it was because they were at war with the League of Assassins, and I was there with several of their members. Two of the assassins, Owen and Z, were killed, Pru and I survived. We managed to get back to our hotel room, and we were brought to the League, where I underwent surgery. They were not able to save my spleen. Happy now?'

'What did Ra's expect from you in return for his help with Bruce?' Jason asked, unable to even get one bite of food in. How had he not known about this? 

'I was to lead the League in taking down the Council, of course.' Tim shrugged. 'I used it to take the league down a notch or two.'

'Let me guess, this was why Ra's went after you that night.' Jason sighed. While he hadn't been present for any of the drama that had gone down for that night, he had heard about it. How Ra's had sent his assassins after everyone he thought either Bruce or Tim would care about, and how Tim had called in tons of meta's to stop the master assassins plan, before facing Ra's by himself later. He hadn't won, but hadn't lost either. 

'That guess is correct.' Tim said, shoving the food that Jason had just prepared down his throat. 'Any other questions?'

'None that I can think of right now.' Jason replied with a sigh.

'Great, then I have a question for you.' A pause. 'Where did you learn to cook like that?'

'Oh, here and there, why, you want to learn?' 

**Author's Note:**

> So cursing in English is annoying, it's just not as satisfying to curse in it.
> 
> If I could use dutch curse words, the sentences in which Jason was cursing would be so much more intense and show so much more anger. However, the English language makes it so much less satisfying, it's annoying as hell. 
> 
> This was supposed to just be a work about Jason cooking, but that went sideways...


End file.
